The present invention relates generally to the mixing of epoxy resins and the like and, more particularly, to a machine which facilitates continuous mixing and dispensing of epoxy for industrial applications such as the coating of concrete floors and the like.
Among other uses, epoxy is used to treat concrete floors and other surfaces to provide a hard, smooth floor finish. In order to provide the epoxy, which is applied to the surface to be treated, epoxy resins are initially mixed with a catalyst and/or other ingredients. The epoxy resins solidify and form a physical bond with the floor or other surface being treated. Due to the fact that the various epoxy constituents, once mixed, solidify in a relatively short period of time, it is necessary to mix the epoxy in relatively small batches, one batch at a time, during the operation in which the epoxy is being applied.
Until the present invention, this epoxy batch preparation process was usually performed by one or two men using a plurality of five gallon buckets and a hand held mixer. After mixing of the epoxy material in each bucket, the mixed epoxy is carried to and spread onto floor areas to be covered. The epoxy poured onto the floor is subsequently spread evenly into place by other workmen using notched trowels.
Both the mixing of epoxy and the transporting and pouring of epoxy, as above described, is a labor intensive operation requiring a considerable amount of stoop labor. The mixing and dispensing of epoxy in this manner also has led to inefficient use of personnel due to the fact that the workers spreading the epoxy are often forced to wait as a new batch of epoxy is being prepared.
Thus, it would be generally desirable to provide an apparatus capable of mixing and dispensing epoxy in a continuous manner but without wasting epoxy. It would also be desirable to provide such a machine which can be efficiently operated by a single operator and which allows the operator to support several, e.g. six or more workers spreading the epoxy.